Faithless ungläubig
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: Salazar Slytherin Harry Potter


Titel : Faithless

Kapitel 00 : Never ending Story

Kapitel 01 : Light of Darkness

Kapitel 02 : War and Harry is going home

Kapitel 03 : Son and Father

Autor : Snakeofthedarkness

Mail : Snakeofthedarknessgmx.de

Gengre : Drama , Dark - Harry , Slash

Art : Harry Potter

Paring : Harry Potter ???? (Wird nicht verraten )

und andere folgen (Könnt mir ja in einem Kommi schreiben wenn ihr gerne als Paar hättet )

Beta: Sinia

Widmung :

miss - malfoy

Silberschweif

Hexenlady

Bussi- mausi

und natürlich alle anderen die Fleißig Kommis schreiben

Würde mich über jede Art von Kommentar freuen, auch Verbesserungsvorschläge gerne Willkommen.

_**Faithless**_

_Kapitel 00 : _

_Never ending Story_

„ Stümper !

Elende Schlammblüter !

Was dachtet ihr,

was ER ist!

Wagt es ohne mein zutun,

den Prinzen anzugreifen !

Euch gebiete ICH!

NIEMAND sonst, verstehst du das den nicht!

Prinzen sind mächtig,

Avalon ist unter uns!

ER verkörpert den Drachen!

Mein Vater ,

Gründer einst nun war,

erwählte ihn als ewigen Begleiter,

seit Jahrtausenden !

Doch der , mit den grünen Augen ,

vergaß,

aus Angst,

WER er ist.

Fürchtet uns,

wegen diesem Bastard ,

ER weiß wenn er da heranzieht.

Wird ihn nie gehen lassen und

doch wird der Prinz seinen Weg finden,

zu uns ,

zu seinem Schicksal und vor allem ,

zu seinem Partner ,

denn so steht es geschrieben

seit Anbeginn der Zeit in

Ethernaki ,

dem Reich des Schicksals .

Harry Potter gehört UNS!

Denn er wird die letzte Macht erwecken.

Lght of Darkness

Can you see the magic mighty in the eye´s of the Prince of Damned ?

No ?

Than you been death !

Can you see the magic mighty in the eye´s of the Prince of Damned ?

Yes ?

Than you can Live in his world because he is the Prince of Damned of Salazar Slytherin ! "

Prolog ende

Soll ich Salazar Slytherin und Harry zusammen bringen!

Was ist mit Draco?

Wer passt am besten zu ihm aber büdde nicht Ron oder Hermine des schreibe ich nicht! weigert Die passen nicht zusammen find ich!

Also schreibt mir nen Kommi oder eine ENS wenn ihr haben wollt!

_**Faithless**_

_Kapitel 01 : _

_Light of Darkness_

Noch genau einen Tag und die letzte Entscheidung hinsichtlich des Kampfes zwischen Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort stand bevor.

Dumbledore fand es insgeheim lustig das Harry ihm so auf dem Leim gegangen war den das dieser von seinem früheren leben nichts wusste war schon erstaunlich aber das sollte ihn nicht mehr interessieren den solange diese Lücken bis nach dem Kampf anhielt war alles andere egal.

Er wollte seinen Goldschatz nicht mehr hergeben den dieser sicherte ihm den Sieg und er hatte dafür sehr hart gearbeitet indem er die Legende um den berühmten Jungen der lebt gesponnen hatte.

Den in Wirklichkeit hatte Harry das ganze überlebt weil er zum Teil Slytherins Blut in sich trug , warum wusste der Teufel . Was der alte Mann nicht wusste war das Harry schon seit ungefähr einem Jahr nicht mehr der war für den Dumbledore ihn hielt und es gab nur einen der es wusste das er nicht mehr er selbst war , sein Zaubertrankprofessor , Severus Snape .

_**Rückblick**_

Es war eher ein doofer zufall das Snape mitbekam das das Aussehen des jungen nur Illusion war , den als er mal wieder nachsitzen musste was er wohl schon seit zwei Wochen jeden Tag tat , war sein körper erschöpft und er fasste sich kurz nur an die Brust , verzog das Gesicht und brach zusammen , erst wollte der Giftmischer diesem Anfall nicht glauben und ihn zu Madam Pomfrey bringen , dann aber überlegte er sich es anderest und legte ihn auf das Sofa deckte ihn zu und ließ ihn schlafen als er keinerlei Verletzungen feststellen konnte , kaum hatte der schwarzhaarige Mann das Zimmer verlassen , ließ Harrys Zauber nach und er offenbarte sein neues Gesicht , was allen in allem fast so beblieben war wie vorher , nur das etwas feminer wirkte als vorher und seine Haare sie waren lang geworden , leicht gewellt vielen sie weit über die Schulter wie lang sie waren vermochte der grünäugige nicht zu sagen , das Feuer zauberte grüne Schatten auf seine Haare die noch schwärzer geworden waren als vorher . Am Auffälligsten war das Zeichen das er auf der Stirn tug , es strahlte rot und wenn sich jemand mit der Gesichte auskannte wusste er das dieses Zeichen sehr sehr alt war und die Familie deren Zeichen das ist schon längst tief zurückgezogen in einem für die meisten nicht erreichbaren teil Englands ruhten , es waren vier tropfenartige Zeichen , sie bildeten eine Art blüte sie symbolisierte das erwachen der Macht des Menschen das es trug , meist war sie nur blass auf der Stirn zu sehen aber jetzt bei Harry , weil er erschöpft war stach es sofort ins Auge , den es half ihm in einer einzigen Nacht seine volle Macht wiederherzustellen , ähnlich wie es Voldemort tat nachdem er von Harry seiner Kräfte beraubt wurde . Snape konnte nicht schlafen wenn er daran dachte das der junge Potter allein in seinem büro schlief es konnte zu dieser Jahreszeit verdammt kalt dort werden und so ein Unmensch war er doch nicht , er stand seufzend auf und ging den schmalen Gang zu seinem büru zurück , öffnete die Tür und betrat den halbdunklen Raum , er erwartete Harry dort zu sehen aber was er dort sah war nicht Harry Potter , sondern ein Wesen was er auf jeden Fall nicht als Mensch bezeichnen würde , Severus konnte sehen wie das Wesen was ja wohl Harry sein musste fror den ein stetiges zittern durchlief den zierlichen Körper der unter der dünnen Decken leicht zu erkennen war , der Giftmischer konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und berührte leicht und zärtlich Harrys Wange als dieser die Augen aufschlug und zurückwich und fast vom Sofa gefallen wären wenn ihn nicht etwas gehalten hatten , aber was war das fragte sich harry gedanklich , egal erst Snape !

" Fassen Sie mich NIE wieder an ! ", zischte Harry den Professor an, als Snape eine Augenbraue hob und anfing ehrlich zu lachen irrierte das den grünaugigen Jungen ur noch mehr .

" Dafür das ich dein Geheimniss hüten soll bist du ja nicht gerade nett zu mir , Harry . " , kommentierte Snape das eben gehörte von Harry . Ein leise knurren verließ die rosanen lippen des zierlichen Jungen , was von dem was ihn da gerade vom Absturz gerettet hatte wiederholt wurde und Sev aufschauen ließ , auch harry drehte sich nun um , vor ihm stand ein komplett schwarzer Wolf , er war groß und schien sehr kräftig zu sein . Instintiv zog etwas Harry zu diesem Tier , liebevoll rieg der Jungen seinen Kopf gegen den Hals des Tieres was Snape noch verdutzter dreinschauen ließ , der Wolf ließ sich das gefallen und legte sich demonstrativ zwischen die beiden Menschen was zeigen sollte das er Harry auf jeden Fall beschützn würde , egal was sein eigentlicher Herr dazu sagte .

" Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht und eher lass ich mich verraten als Sie um Hilfe zu bitten ! ", kam die Antwort von Harry , ein kleines Licht umgab ihn und er saß mit einem Bein angezogen auf dem boden dicht an ihn gekuschelt sein Wolf den er hatte Harry erwählt , Harry sah kurz ein trauriges lächeln auf dem gesicht des Giftmischers als dieser sich von ihm wegdrehte und sagte :

" Da hast du vielleicht Recht bei mir ist so ein Geheimniss nicht sicher ! Ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe , es kann hier um diese Jahreszeit ziemlich kalt werden und als ich herkam und du noch schliefst hast du gezittert , aber das hat sich wohl erledigt ich soll dir ja nicht mehr zu nahe kommen . " , beendete Snape seinen emotionslosen Vortrag gegenüber harry bevor er anstalten machte wieder seine Privatgemächer aufzusuchen , gerade als er die Tür schließen wollte nieste Harry mehrere Male laut so das Sev stehen blieb um zu überlegen ob es klug war den Jungen bei dieser kälte hier zu lassen , aber sein halt nein es war ja jetzt harrys Wolf schien ihm diese Entscheidung abgenommen zu haben , den er zehrte den shwarzhaarigen Schüler hinter sich her und zwar mit einer solchen Kraft das Harry stolperte und drohte nicht gerade sanft auf dem Steinfussboden aufzuschlagen was sein lehrer verhinderte indem er ihn auffing , beide schwiegen sich an sie waren beide so verdammt stur . Lieb nahm der Lehrer harrys Hand in seine und zog ihn diesmal mit sanfter Gewalt hinter sich her bis er vor einer Kobrastatur zum stehen kam und das Passwort murmelte eintrat und hinter Harry wieder verschloss , es war ganz anderst eingerichtet als Harry gedacht hatte , es war warm und gemütlich eingerichtet , erneut nieste Harry was Sev daran erinnerte warum er den Jungen mitnahm .

" Ab unter die Decke mit dir Harry ! Und Darkness am Fussende liegst du und nicht anderst auch wenn jetzt zwei Leute im Bett schlafen " , kam es in einem strengen Ton von Snape , er selber verließ das Zimmer und kam mit einem kuscheltier wieder was im einen etwas komischen Blick von Harry einbrachte , als Sev ihm dieses etwas in die Hand drückte spürte er die behagliche wärme die davon ausging , es war eine Wärmflasche , er deckte den schwarzhaarigen bis zum Kinn zu und der Wolf hatte seinen kopf schon längst auf seinen Pfoten niedergelassen . Das Licht wurde gelöscht uns Sev geobachte Harry heimlich wie er voll schmusrig das Kuscheltier dazu benutze zu ihm zärtlich zu sein , da es ja nicht lebendig war wurde daraus ja nichts , Harry spürte wie ihm jemand durch die Haare strich und schnurrte liebevoll auf , ließ sich auch das Nackenkraulen gefallen nach einer weile hörte Sev damit auf was ihm ein murren einbrachte kaum Sekunden später vernahm er eine leise Stimme neben ihm .

" Du liegst ziemlich weit weg Harry mein Arm schläft ein , es ist anstrengend , wenn du schmusen magst kannst du gerne ein wenig näher kommen , nur wenn du willst . " , flüsterte der Giftmischer leise in harrys Richtung . Nach einiger Zeit konnte er spüren wie Decke hochgehoben wurde und sich ein warmen Körper sich langsam an ihn schmiegte , auch kitzelten ihn Haare , als er durch diese streichelte bemerkte er das sie lang waren , was hieß das Harry seine Illusion aufgehoben hatte , er schmuste solange mit dem zierlichen Jungen bis dieser eingeschlafen war und sein Kopf an Severus Halsbeuge lag , auch der Lehrer verschwand ins Land der Träume , was gar nicht so einfach war den bei so einem hübschen Jungen neben sich im bett . Am ächsten morgen machte sich Draco Malfoy , zurzeit Schüler in Hogwarts und Patenkind auf dem Weg zu seinem hauslehrer und Patenonkel als er das Büro verschlossen vorfand , ging er zu der Schlangenstatur und bat um einlass den er auch bekam , auch her war alles leer , sein onkel hatte mal wieder verschlafen das war nicht gerade selten in letzter zeit , er öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und erblickte seinen Onkel mit einer anderen person im bett das Gesicht konnte er aber nicht erkennen den dieses lag sicher versteckt an der halsbeuge seines Onkels , dieser wurde gerade wach und sah mit aufgerissenen Augen auf den blonden der ihn kess angrinste .

" Darkness , begleite unseren Prinzen zu meinem Büro und warte dort mit ihm bis ich komme . " , erteilte er seinem ehemaligen Wolf einen Auftrag , währendessen grummelte Harry vor sich hin , gut das er seine andere Form wieder angenommen hatte , den so konnte Draco nicht sehen wer er war , als sich harry umdrehen wollte wurde er von Snape daran gehindert . Ein Blick des älteren reichte das der Wolf und Draco die Gemächer verließen was Sev ein aufatmen entlockte .

" Was war den eben los . " , grummelte harry an Sevs Halsbeuge .

" Ein überaus neugieriger Junger Mann ist gerade hier aufgetaucht und hätte dich fast auffliegen lassen , also beeil dich ein bisschen , anziehen und dann ab zum Frühstück , ich schicke dir Darkness nach . " , erteilte Snape den zweiten Auftrag an diesem tag . Harry tat was ihm gesagt wurde und verschwand zehn Minuten später aus seinen Räumen er benutzte seinen Tarnumhang damit Draco ihn nicht sah aber Darkness Augen folgten ihm bis er sich die Große Halle erreicht hatte und den umhang wieder versteckte . Kaum Sekunden später erschien auch Snape und ließ seinen morgendlichen Besucher in sein büro ein , mit einem Nicken gab er dem Wolf zu verstehen das er zu seinem Herrn gehen sollte , was dieser auch tat .

" Nun , Draco was führt dich zu so früher Stunde zu mir ? " , fragend sah er in die stahlgrauen Augend es anderen der ihm gegenüber sass .

" Ist jetzt egal , wer war da bei dir scheint ja eine ziemliche lange Nacht gewesen zu sein . " , kichernt sass der junge Malfoy vor ihm .

" Geht dich nicht im geringsten an , aber falls es dich beruhigt ich hatte nichts mit ihm ! ", schnarrte Snape den jüngeren böse an .

" Hmm zumindest weiß ich jetzt das es ein Junge war aber das glaubst du doch nicht selber nicht die Pose war eindeutig ! ", wiedersprach ihm dieser vorlaute Junge .

" Denk was du willst ! Ich für meinen Teil bleibe dabei das da nichts war und wir nur geschmust haben ! ", da war das lehzt was sein patenonkel zu diesem Thema sagte , den er schickte den Slytherin zum Frühstück , wo dieser auch hinging . Es war schon ziemlich belebt in der Halle so das dem anderen de Wolf zu Harrys Füßen nicht auffiel , das sollte sich aber in ihrer ersten Stunden ändern , nämlich verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit Professor Lupin . Denn da mussten die beiden ja in einer Gruppe zusammenarbeiten und sitzen , die großen Augen die Draco machte als er das schwarze Tier bei seinem Lieblingsfeind´sah war genial , ein kichern entfloh den Lippen von Harry was Draco doch ziemlich sauer machte , aber er sollte eine chance bekommen sich zu rächen und zwar in Flüche üben in der gruppe , er hatte bei weitem mehr erfahrung als Harry in den dunklen Künsten dachte er zumindestens . Und so kam es das sie relativ schnell in die Schublade für verbotene mächtige Schwarze zauber vielen den Harry parrierte alles was Draco auf ihn schleuderte und bekam dafür von lupin auch noch 20 Punkte ! Ohh wie war er sauer auf den Gryffndor ! Als er am späten Nachmittag das schloss verließ und an den See ging traf er dort ausgerechnet Harry dieser schien zu schlafen den er lag ausgeschreckt im grünen gras und Darkness schien über ihn zu wachen , denn er behielt ihn jede Sekunde im Auge , doch Draco dachte nach das vielleicht harry der Liebhaber von Snape sein konnte den wer würde schon darauf kommen das gerade die beide etwas miteinander haben ? So gut wie niemand .

" Worüber denkst du nach Draco ? " , fragte ihn Harry er lag mitlerweile auf dem Bauch und schmuste ausgibig mit dem Wolf .

" Ob du der Liebhaber von meinem Patenonkel bist . " , rutschte es dem blonden raus , er wurde rot als er dies bemerkte doch Harry kicherte nur darüber und entließ Draco mit den Worten :

" Wer weiß das schon . "

_**Rückblick Ende**_

Dieses ereigniss lag nun schon ein ganzes Jahr zurück und die drei waren eine Einheit geworden , Slytherin stand hinter ihnen nur der Parkinson hatten sie nichts gesagt den sie war eine Plaudertasche die hätte das nachher noch laut herausposaunt und da war nicht gut . Nun sass er mit Draco und Severus in dessen Wohnzimmer und schwiegen sich an , den kaum Stunden später wurde eine der größten Schlachten beginnen die es je gab da war man nicht gerade gespächig .

" Was wirst du tun , Harry der alte Narr wird dich morgen in den Kampf schicken , aber willst du ihn überhaupt angreifen ? " , fragte Snape seinen jüngsten den er gehörte schon lange mehr zu Slytherin als nach Gryffindor den er wohnte ja schon halb bei Sev aber mit ihm oder einem anderen Slytherin was gehabt hatte er nie , er brauchte so etwas nicht .

" Wer weiß das schon ? Das werde ich an Ort und Stelle entscheiden . " , erläuterte Harry die eben gestellte Frage . Sev wusste mitlerweile das der Junge nichts weiter dazu sagen würd , also hackte er auch nicht weiter nach , den es brachte ja nichts .

" Wenn du ihn nicht angreifst, arbeitest du dann mit Draco zusammen , er übernimmt die Verteidigung und du den Angriff ? " , fragte Snape dem jüngeren , seit längeren hatte er das Gefühl das Harry etwas besonderes war oder irgentwann einmal war den soviel hatte er ihnen erzählt er war älter als sie alle sogar älter als Dumbledore selbst . Das würde ein überraus spannender Kampf werden , den der Giftmischer war sehr viele Risiken für diesen Gryffindor eingegangen den er hatte seinem meister verschwiegen was er war und was er vielleicht vorhatte wenn er Pech hatte würde es ihm den kopf kosten aber das war jetzt auch egal .

" Mach dir darum mal keinen Kopf , Severus , du kommst da lebend wieder raus , lass das mal meine Sorge sein . Ich kenne deinen Meister besser als du glaubst ! " , versuchte der schwarzhaarige den anderen zu beruhigen was ihm ein fragendes Gesicht des Lehrers einbrachte .

" Lasst uns schlafen gehen , morgen wird ein Anstrengender Tag werden . " , und schon erhoben sich alle Anwesenden und Draco verschwand in seinen Schlafsaal , die anderen beiden verzogen sich in Snapes Schlafzimmer , wo dieser gerade dabei war sich auszuziehen , Harry es ihm aber nicht gleichtat , was den anderen wiederrum verwunderte .

" Sag Sev , wird dein Kamin überwacht ? " , fragte Harry der sich zu seinem Wolf gesetzt hatte und mit ihm schmuste , er sah so unschuldig aus wenn er da so halb unter dem Tier lag und Zärtlichkeiten von diesen bekam .

" Nein wird er nicht , der Alte denkt doch das ich für ihn Spioniere deswegen wird meiner nicht kontrolliert . " , erhielt der jüngere eine Antwort .

" Dann werde ich mal dafür Sorgen das das ganze Morgen gut ausgeht . " , er warf flohpulver in das Feuer und murmelte .

" Weiße Festung , Goldene Halle " , ein Feenartiges schönes Wesen erschien im Feuer .

" Sie wünschen ? " , fragte es mit einer schönen melodichen Stimme , bevor er aber antworten konnte wurden ihre Augen gross und sie rif laut aus .

" Junger Herr sie sind das ! Bitte verzeihen Sie mir meine unhöflichkeiten ! Möchten sie mit ihrem Vater sprechen ? " , fragte sie vergnügend was Harry lächeln ließ .

" Auch Fin aber den Herrführer und den Vertreter der Schmiede der Pferdeherren und auch Maggy den es steht ein krieg bevor ! ", flüsterte er ihr zu und sie hatte das Angst das sah man an ihren Augen dann aber nickte sie um allen bescheit zu geben .

" Was bedeutet das Harry ? Willst du unterstützung hollen ? Ist das nicht ein wenig spät dafür ? " , murmelte Snape ziemlich viele Fragen auf einmal .

"Wer weiß das schon . Lass dich überraschen Severus . ", sein Gesicht war entspannt und das war gut , den ein nervöser Mensch überträgt das schnell auf seine Mitmenschen , es dauert nur knapp zehn Minuten als alle gewünschten personen vor dem kamin versammelt waren .

" Nun , mein Sohn erkläre mir und den anderen warum du uns so dringend sprechen wolltest , mitten in der Nacht ? Fin meinte es wäre Krieg ? " , fragend sah der andere den jüngeren an .

" Genau so ist es Vater , und ich erbitte hilfe von dir und deinem volk , lasse aufrüsten so das ihr mir morgen früh beistehen könnt wenn ich mich für eine Seite entschieden habe ! ", flüsterte Harry dem Spiegelbild in den Flammen zu .

" Du machst sachen ! Es ist auch dein Volk den du bist mein Erbe , aber ich werde noch in dieser Stunde die schmiede dazu veranlassen unsere Armee einsatzbereit machen zu lassen , bei morgengrauen werden wir bereit sein . Es wird Zeit diesem bastard zu zeigen was er dir angetan hat ! Ich werd ihm die Macht des Nördlichen Reiches zeigen , wenn du damit einverstanden bist werde ich auch die anderen Völker die mit uns in Bündschaft stehen dazu aufrufen mit uns für Gott und Freiheit zu kämpfen wie der Drachen es verlangt ! Sie werden dir folgen , wenn es ein muss bin den tod das weißt du , sie lieben dich den nicht ich sondern du bist ihr Herrscher ! Wie gesagt Morgen im Grauen des Tages werden wir bereit sein ! Gute Nacht mein Sohn ! Ruhe dich aus sonst macht sich Adrian wieder zuviel Sorgen um dich ! ", den letzten Satz sagte er mit einer sehr liebevollen Stimme ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Rest das war reiner Hass . Harry ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und seuzte , aber unglücklich war er nicht den das würde Sev merken .

" Wer ist Adrian ? " , fragte Snape den anderen den er war neugierig .

" Mein Vater . Bevor du fragst ich habe zwei Väter den einen den du heute gesehen hast und Adrian er hat mch geboren und ist sehr besorgt um mich wie eine Mutter halt . " , erklärte Harry dem neugierigen Mann .

" Wie stark wird den deine Armee sein ? " , kam prombt die zweite Frage -

" Weiß nicht , kann schon sein ds sie so stark ist wie beim letzten Mal , aber vielleicht ein wenig kleiner , auf jeden Fall ist sie rabenschwarz . Tja wir aus dem Nördliche Reich sind da etwas eigen . lass uns schlafen ich bin müde . " , beendete Harry das Gespräch und kuschelte sich an Sev dieser lächelte und kraulte ihn wieder wie er es immer tat bevor sie einschliefen . Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie eher unangenehm geweckt oder eher Snape den Harry hatte eine sehr gesunden Schlaf und ihn störte es weniger . Mit einem Hemd und Boxershorts bekleidet ging er durch sein Wohnzimmer und öffnete die Türe davor standen wie auch anderst Schlammblut und Muggleliebhaber plus Dumbledore inklusive .

" Ist Harry bei dir ? " , fragte Dumbledore scheinheilig .

" Ja , aber schläft noch , wartet hier kann aber eine Weile dauern er hasste es geweckt zu werden , meistens wacht er von selber auf . " , kommentierte Snape den unerwünschte Besuch .Darkness schlich an ihm vorbei und legte sich demonstrative in voller länge vor die Tür so das keiner der drei auch nur einen Schritt auf die Tür zu machen konnte , Dumbledore hasste dieses Tier , es war schwarz , rabenschwarz doch der Junge weigerte sich es Severus zurückzugeben den er hatte ihn als Meister erwählt und das war nicht mehr rückgänig zu machen , basta das war das ende der dirkusion . Zehn Minuten später kam Harry komplett angezogen heruas er trug schwarz , das trug er ständig , der weite Mantel verhüllte alles komplett so das keiner wusste was drunter war auch Sev nicht den auch ihm war es nicht erlaubt es zu sehen .

" Hauen wir schon ab bevor es noch stiller wird als es schon ist ! Darkness zeig mir heute was du kannst , entscheident ist wie mächtig du bist und wie du dich verteidigen kannst ! ", sprach Harry mit dem Wolf als wär er ein Mensch . Sie verließen das Schloss und apparierten auf ein riesiges Arial , Snape setzte sich ab denn er würde dem schwarzen lord folgen und niemanden sonst . Harry konnte die Anwesendheit seiner schwarzen reiter spüren , sein Vater hatte also recht behalten , sie waren beim morgengrauen hier gesen , das war gut sehr gut ihre Chancen standen sehr gut im moment den auch ohne Voldemorts Leute konnte ie Dumbledore vernichten mit einer der mächtigsten Waffen die die Welt je gesehen hat . Ein Mann kam mit vier weißen Pferden an , alle stiegen auf nur Harry nicht er betrachtete diese tiere angewidert sie waren hässlich nicht nur von der Farbe her auch vom körperbau ware sie einfach nur eklig . Er pfiff einmal lang und inmal kurz und ein ungesattelte und ungezäumtes pferd erschien auf dem Arial es war pechschwarz und auf diesen rücken schwang sich nun harry ganz zum entsetzen von Dumbledore . Voldemorts Leute begangen sich zu formatiern und die Armee der Finsternis wartete nur darauf das er ihr ein Zeichen gab und genau das tat er jetzt er tippte seinem hengst leicht in die Seite und es gallopierte bis in der Mitte des Feldes dann aber drehte der Hengst und stieg man konnte das eiskalte und vor hähme verzogene Gesicht des jungen Mannes sehen . Dann schrie er ihm entgegen .

" Hast du allen Ernstes gedacht das ich JETZT auch noch für dich kämpfen werde , nachdem du mich so hintergangen hast ! Aber ich habe noch ein geschenk für dich ! Sieh genau hin und spüre meine Rache ! ", zischte Harry gefährlich leise aber es kam trotzdem bei dem angeblichen Weißmagier an , währendessen versuchte Snape seinem meister klar zu machen WAS oder WER der Junge war .

" LIGHT OF DARKNESS !" , schrie er und seine Illusion des Jungen der lebt löste sich auf und die langhaarige Schönheit sass dort auf dem mächtigen Hengst .

" Und auch wenn du es nicht glaubst das war noch lange nicht alles ! Mein vater hat mir ein Geschenk gesandt von zuhause ! Lerne die Reiter der Finsternis kennen und die Völker die mit uns im Bündniss stehen ! ", zischte er erneut in die richtung des alten Mannes .

Er hob den Arm und hinter dem Jungen vor Voldemort formatierten sich Herrscharren des Nördlichen reiches und deren Völker , es waren atemberaubend was sie dort zu sehen bekamen das waren bistimmt Millionen von Schwarzen reitern alle mit allen Möglichen Waffen ausgrüstet .

" Weißt du wofür WIR kämpfen ? Etwas das dir nicht einfällt Dumbledore ! Tapferkeit , Freiheit und für Gott !Lerne unseren Zorn kennen ! Lord von Loxsleys Zorn !" , schrie Harry den anderen an und Lord Voldemort wurd noch eine Spur blasser als er es eben schon war als Harry Potter sein Erzfeind sich verwandelt hat und auch noch so ein aufgebot an Kriegern bieten konnte aber als er dann auch noch lord Loxsleys Namen erwähnte , machte es klick , kein wunder das er soviele Krieger kommandierte den er war einer der mächtigsten Magier der Welt und somit der Partner seines Vaters , obwohl er als vermisst galt war dieser jungen die ganze Zeit die Lösung des Problems den es war seine Tarnung damit man ihn nicht erkannte . Das würde noch sehr lustig werden .

" Aber Harry er hat uns alles genommen ! " , sprach ein Mann aus Voldermorts Reihen offen aus .

" Dann bei Gott holen wir es uns zurück ! ", war das einzige was Harry dazu sagte .

" Nun Dumbledore wirst du bezahlen was du mir , Sirius und meiner Familia angetan hast ! Für Gott und die Freiheit !" , schrie der schwarzhaarige lord und ließ seinen Hengst angallopieren , die anderen folgten ihm .

Ende Teil 1

Und wie wars ich liebe alte Schlachtszenen !

liebguck Kommis ?

Zwei Stellen von Robin Hood geliehen aus dem film mit Kevin Costner

Wer sie fndet ist ein guter beobachter , bitte bescheid sagen wers gefunden hat ja ?

_**Faithless**_

_Kapitel 02 :_

_War and Harry is going home _

" Aber Harry er hat uns alles genommen ! " , sprach ein Mann aus Voldermorts Reihen offen aus .

" Dann bei Gott holen wir es uns zurück ! ", war das einzige was Harry dazu sagte .

" Nun Dumbledore wirst du bezahlen was du mir , Sirius und meiner Familia angetan hast ! Für Gott und die Freiheit !" , schrie der schwarzhaarige lord und ließ seinen Hengst angallopieren , die anderen folgten ihm . 

Seine Langen Haare flogen im Wind hinter ihm zurück und in seiner Hand erschien das Light of Darkness ein Stab dem ihm Adrian geschenkt hatte als er noch klein war , er besass die Macht der Finsternis und beschützte seinen herrn steht vor den Gefahren . Harrys Armee überrannte die sogenannten Weißmagier bis zum letzten mann bis der Lord die Hand hob und man aufhörte zu kämpfen .

" Wage es nie wieder mich oder meinen Partner oder seinen Sohn anzugreifen , dass nächste Mal wird es dich das Leben kosten ! " , zischte Harry bevor er das Zeichen zum Rückzug gab , doch noch war der Krieg nicht zuende der Alte Mann würde nicht aufgeben , jetzt erst recht nicht , wo er doch wusste das Harry sein Feind geworden war . War er den so blind gewesen ? Schent ja so den sein mächtigster Schatz hatte sich ja gegen ihn verschworen dann waren Snape und ganz Slytherin auch gegen ihn da war er sich sicher den sie folgten nur dem Dunklen Lord . Harry ließ sich langsam vom rücken des Pferdes gleiten , den ihm viel auf das sie die Natur ganz schon verwüstet hatten und er würde ihr neues Leben einhauch , ´das war er dem leben schuldig was er zerstörte baute er wieder auf oder es würde auf ewig Streitigkeiten herrschen zwischen den Geschöpfen der Nacht und ihm dem Erben der Finsternis und das musste er nicht haben .

" Healing the Natur ! ", flüsterte er und sein Stab glühte so sehr das seine langen haare zur Seite stoben und ihn in goldenes Licht tauchte , die Natur fing an ihre Wunden zu heilen und sorgte dafür dashier wieder Tiere und pflanzen leben konnten und das war das wichtigste . Dumbledore und die Schüler aus Gryffindor sahen ihn verdutzt an , den Harry hatte sie verschont und auch noch die Schäden beseitigt die sie angerichtet hatten das war etwas besonderes denn ihr Goldjunge hatte sich verändert er war nun bereit das größte Erbe dieser Welt anzunehmen den er hatte gerade bewiesen das er entscheiden könnte was wichtig war , den es würde vorläufig reichen diese Leute zu warnen das er wieder da war , würde sie dann immer noch angreifen würde er ohne zu zögern sie sofort töten . Ein junger Mann der sehr zierlich und schön wirkte tauchte hinter ihm auf , er schien sich hinter ihm zu verstecken, was auch kein Wunder war den er war der Sohn des prinzen also Slytherin zweiter Erbe neben Tom , man konnte die Ähnlichkeit förmlich spüren zwischen den beiden . Der Fremde besass rot - schwarzes Haar und leuchtend lila Augen die aber auch einen kleinen rottouch besassen , was ihn niedlich aber auch gefährlich aussahen ließen . Beide ließen nocheinmal ihre Stäbe erscheinen um die letzten Spuren ihres hiersein zu verwischen was ihnen auch gelang der Fremde ließ die schwarzen Reiter verschwinden und nur Lord Voldemorts leute blieben zurück .

" Wir sehen uns wieder , Alter Mann . Es wird kein sehr erfreulicher Moment sein , da sei einmal beruhigt . Ich werde mein Erbe des Nördlichen Reiches annehmen und mein SOHN wird mein und Slytherins Erbe werden , das heißt für dich doppelte Gefahr , wage es ja nicht einen meiner geheiligten gefilde oder Tempel zu betreten dann werde ich keine Gande mehr walten lassen, sie sind heilig und somit sollten sie nicht von der Anwesenheit deine WENIGKEIT , gestört werden . Nimm es so hin und beherzige es . " , zischte Harry den Alten Mann an und drehte sich um , kehrte zu Voldemorts zurück , die vermaldierten Todesser wichen zurück den sie hatten Angst was man ihnen nicht verdenke verdenken konnten , der Fremde wartet da auf sie , kaum berührte Harry ihn den er seinen Sohn genannte hatte verschwanden sie von dem Arial , einige Zeit später tat es ihnen Lord Voldemorts Anhängerschaft gleich . Nun waren sie im ´Schwarzen Haus ´, dem Stützpunkt der Todesser , schon spürte er seinen jungen in seinen Armen , er weinte , kein Wunder es war sehr lange her das er ihn gesehen hatte , er hatte ihn unter den Schwarzmagier sehr gut versteckt so das ihn selbst Slytherin nicht fand und das sollte schon was heißen , oder ? Den der Vampir wusste das er ein kind hatte aber Harry war noch in der Zeit der Schwangerschaft verschwunden , auch ihm tat es weh seinen Partner zu verlassen schließlich würde er ihm ein kind gbären und das tat seine Art nur wenn eine sehr große Verbindung zwischen den beiden Menschen herrschte . Er strich seinen Sohn über den kopf aber der Griff wurde fester als er Salazar vor sich auftauchen sah , Tom musste es ihm gesagt haben per Gedanken daran hatte er nicht gedacht , verflucht ! Er würde seinen Sohn schützen , komme was will , denn der kleine war sein ein und alles , es konnte sein das Salazar den Jungen nicht als seinen Sohn annahm weil halt sehr viel zeit dazwischen lag und nun ein junger mann vor ihm stand .

" Harry ? " , fragte er nicht glaubend , den er hatte seinem ältesten nicht glauben wollen als er ihm sagte das sein partner ihm das Leben rettete als er seine Schwarze ritter rief und das konnte nur eine person , Harry Adrian von Loxsley Erbe von Avalon dem schwarzesten land der Zauberwelt . Schutz suchend drückte sich sein erstgeborener in seine Arme , was Harry seine ehemaligen Partner anfauchen ließ so das dieser merkte das er den jüngeren auf jeden Fall schützen würde , sein eigen fleisch und blut .

" Wer sonst ! Es gibt meines Wissens nicht viele Wesen die die Schwarze Reiter erscheinen lassen können ! Ausser vielleicht mein SOHN ! ", antwortete Harry dem anderen sarkastisch , dieseer grinste ihn an den so kannte er harry immer bei Laune , auch den jungen mann in seinen Arme hatte er gemusstert , erst hatte Slytherin gedacht das er Harrys Geliebter war , dann aber bemerkte er die Ähnlichkeit der beiden bis Harry erwähnte das es sein Sohn war , wurden die Augendes Gründers Groß den er suchte dieses Kind schon so verdammt lange und nun standen beide vor ihm sein partner und sein Sohn sein jüngster . Das war ersteinmal ein Schock für ihn den erstens hatte er die beiden liebsten Menschen wieder und das sein Sohn so hübsch werden würde hätte er nicht vermutet , aber er freute sich endlich seinen jüngsten bei sich zu haben er war mächtig ganz der Vater , harry in diesen Fall den Harry hatte fast die gleiche Aura wie der kleine .

" Ich freue mich euch beide entlich wieder hier zu haben , nach so langer Zeit ! Ich würde gerne das ihr hier bleibt soweit du und unser Sohn es möchten . Harry hast du dich in der vergangen Zeit gebunden mit jemanden ?" , das waren viele Fragen aufeinmal aber Harry schien ausnahmsweise mal nicht böse zu sein .

" Ich freue mich auch , denn es ist viel zeit vergangen , denn dein Sohn ist nun fast ein junger Mann gewordne , seine Aussehen hat er aber von mir, dass sieht man ! Ich bin hier weil ich Moment keine andere Möglichkeit sehe irgentwo zu bleiben den ich kann meinen vater ja kaum mit einem Enkelkind so einfach überfallen , denn er weiß nichts von Kia , wär ja noch schöner . Du stellst Fragen , ich bringen deinen Erben zur Welt und binde mich mit jemanden anderen ! Was für ein Quatsch , es war nötig das ich gehe für mich und deinen Sohn , ich bringe ihn nicht für dich oder jemanden anderst in Gefahr ! Mein Leben gehört ihm den ich werde alles daransetzen das er einer der mächtigsten von uns wird ! ", erklärte Harry seinem Partner .

Kap 2 ENDE

Und wie wars ? Weiterschreiben ?

Hab was neues geschrieben eine Eigene Serie mit der Band Placebo als Hauptcharas ! Mögt ihr sowas auch lesen ?

by krad-chan

Titel : Faithless

Kapitel 00 : Never ending Story

Kapitel 01 : Light of Darkness

Kapitel 02 : War and Harry is going home

Kapitel 03 : Son and Father ( Kia and Salazar )

Autor : Krad-chan

Mail : Nana-changmx.de

Gengre : Drama , Dark - Harry , Slash

Art : Harry Potter

Paring : Harry Potter ???? ( Wird nicht verraten )

und andere folgen ( Könnt mir ja in einem Kommi schreiben wenn ihr gerne als Paar hättet )

Widmung :

miss - molfoy ( bist ja meist die erste die meine neusten liest , danke dafür )

Silberschweif ,

Hexenlady ,

Bussi- mausi

und natürlich alle anderen die Fleißig Kommis schreiben

Würde mich über jede Art von Kommentar freuen , auch Verbesserungsvorschläge gerne Willkommen . An Alle schreibenden Autoren : Wer hat eine Idee zu einer neuen Fanfiction und weiß nicht wie er Anfangen soll der wie er es schreiben soll ? Freue mich über Anregungen aller Art

Anmerkung der Autorin : Ich verwende nur selten die ich Fom , kann ich nicht so gut

Gehe nach keinen der Bücher ! Wieder was neues von mir bin halt ein fleißiges Ließchen nicht ?

_**Faithless**_

_Kapitel 03 : _

_Son and Father ( Kia and Salazar )_

" Ich freue mich auch , denn es ist viel zeit vergangen , denn dein Sohn ist nun fast ein junger Mann gewordne , seine Aussehen hat er aber von mir, dass sieht man ! Ich bin hier weil ich Moment keine andere Möglichkeit sehe irgentwo zu bleiben den ich kann meinen vater ja kaum mit einem Enkelkind so einfach überfallen , denn er weiß nichts von Kia , wär ja noch schöner . Du stellst Fragen , ich bringen deinen Erben zur Welt und binde mich mit jemanden anderen ! Was für ein Quatsch , es war nötig das ich gehe für mich und deinen Sohn , ich bringe ihn nicht für dich oder jemanden anderst in Gefahr ! Mein Leben gehört ihm den ich werde alles daransetzen das er einer der mächtigsten von uns wird ! ", erklärte Harry seinem Partner


End file.
